


Aftermath

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie didn’t want to explain to her family exactly what she’d been doing for the last year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



Cassie didn’t really remember what happened immediately after the Battle of Angel Grove. People had been celebrating, but all she had wanted to do was go and sleep for a million years, or at least the next ten hours. She didn’t really know how they managed to avoid all of the people celebrating, and all of the reporters. The team, with Andros still carrying Karone, managed to make it back to the ship, where they basically collapsed in a pile, clinging to each other, and they eventually managed to sleep.

They’d needed that, needed the contact. Needed the chance to process and try to relax before they had to make all sorts of choices.

Cassie was the last one to wake up - Ashley was sitting with Andros, Zhane, and Karone, while TJ was starting to make repairs, and Carlos was on the phone with someone. From the sound of it, she was guessing he was checking on Justin.

She checked her beeper, and saw all sorts of messages. One from Kat, asking if she was okay. A series of messages from her parents, who she was sure were both angry and concerned. Another message from Kat, hesitantly asking about identities. All sorts of numbers from friends and classmates, and she was starting to wonder how some of them had even gotten her number.

She didn’t want to respond to any of them. She had to - Kat was right, the identity issue needed to be discussed. They’d had every right to reveal their own identities during the battle, and after seeing the citizens of Angel Grove stand up for them, Cassie knew that it had been the right thing to do. But they had no right to involve any of the other Rangers.

Cassie didn’t want to explain to her family exactly what she’d been doing for the last year. She wasn’t sure that they would want to hear the danger she’d been in. Couldn’t explain to them exactly what Zordon had meant to them, and to the universe, and how much it would hurt now that he was gone, and what his sacrifice had meant.

At least now they might understand why her music had taken a backseat. Why her grades had dropped towards the end of the year, as she’d spent more time searching for Zordon instead of going to class. Why the team had all put off college.

Why, if she was given the chance to go back to the day that Kat had offered her the chance to be the Pink Ranger, she would still accept the power, and the responsibility.

For the moment, she could put off making decisions. She got up, and headed straight for the coffee. She looked at all of her teammates, sporting minor bruises and injuries, but otherwise okay.

It had been worth it.


End file.
